ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Paragus
"Watch Vegeta, because massacres like this are rarely seen, even by Saiyan eyes."— Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super SaiyanParagus is a Saiyan and the father of Broly. His name is a pun on the vegetable "asparagus."Contents show Appearance and PersonalityParagus is one of the few Saiyans shown to wear armor different to that of Frieza's employ. Paragus' Battle Armor resembles that of Yardrats. The armor he wears frequently changes colors throughout various flashbacks. Also, in one case, it looks like he was not wearing any armor.Paragus is never seen fighting in the movies. Unlike the typical pure-blood Saiyan who enjoys the thrill of battle of any kind, Paragus is never seen battling nor does he condone his son's violent behavior. Paragus is a somewhat patient strategist, luring his foes to the doomed planet first before setting in motion any plans to kill them. He also had some attachment to his son, unlike a typical cold-blooded Saiyan; he begs King Vegeta for mercy for his baby son and, years later, he feels some regret for having to abandon his insane son on a doomed planet. BiographyBroly - The Legendary Super SaiyanBroly (young)Paragus attempts to restrain his dangerous son BrolyZaliumAdded by ZaliumPrior to Planet Vegeta's destruction, Paragus had been a high ranking Saiyan warrior loyal to King Vegeta; his high social position is evidenced by him being allowed to talk directly to King Vegeta.3 When King Vegeta realizes the power of Paragus' son, Broly, he orders Broly to be executed. Paragus tries to plead with him, stating that Broly is only a child and can even grow into a extremely valuable ally for the King's son, Vegeta, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and King Vegeta blasts him with his Execution Beam. Both Paragus and his son are then thrown out like garbage. On the same day, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, and Broly uses a sphere of his own power to protect himself and Paragus, transporting them to another planet. Paragus apparently at least knew of Bardock, since he automatically recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu.3YoungParagusParagus attempting to place the controller crown onto his sleeping sonJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Paragus raises Broly, who grows up violent and destructive, killing and destroying everything uncontrollably. Paragus eventually has a scientist create a mind-control device capable of restraining, and controlling Broly's rage and power after an incident in which Broly gouged out his left eye with a single punch. In an attempt to place the controller crown onto his sleeping son, Paragus had to struggle when Broly woke up. With the device working perfectly, Paragus gains control of his son's immense power and plots to rule the universe. He comes up with a plan to get revenge on Prince Vegeta by luring him to a ruined planet, naming it New Planet Vegeta, in the way of the massive Comet Camori, which would destroy the planet and kill everyone on it in the process. Paragus chooses to use some desolate planet because he desires to use Earth as his base of operation, and can not risk damaging it in the process. As part of his plan to deceive the Saiyan prince, Paragus has Broly capture the Shamoian as slaves, forcing them to create a palace on the planet to make it look more convincing.Paragus3Paragus on New Planet VegetaPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonParagus kills one of his soldiers, Moah, when the latter says he is afraid after he discovered Paragus' plan to let Comet Camori destroy New Planet Vegeta. When Broly makes contact with Goku, the former starts to slip out of his father's control due to past trauma. With each successive control waning further, Paragus' fears come to full when his plan is exposed to Vegeta. Broly loses all restraints when he breaks the crown and goes berserk, attacking Goku and the others. With that, Paragus claims that his plans of ruling the universe with Broly has come to an end. After witnessing the Z Fighters' defeat at his now uncontrollable son, he attempts to escape the planet in his escape pod, while expressing regret in regards to having to abandon Broly to his fate. Unfortunately for him, Broly approaches just as the door closes, and after ignoring his father's desperate lie of preparing to seek shelter together, Broly kills him by crushing the pod and then throws it into the approaching comet. Just before dying, Paragus laments on the fate of a Saiyan being killed by his own child who, ironically, once saved his life.Fusion RebornParugus in movie 12Paragus appears with other dead villains in Fusion RebornDBZ Guru Kellen EngenAdded by DBZ Guru Kellen EngenAlong with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Paragus makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth.Super Battle StageParagus and his son are the main antagonists in the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage, which is loosely based on the 1993 movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan.Techniques and special abilitiesFlight – The ability to fly with the use of ki.Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes.Dead Punisher – A short range ki attack. Paragus used it to kill his servant Moah.Broly's Ring – A scientific craft designed to control Broly's power. Paragus wears the controller on his right hand, and it has a green glow to it.Video game appearancesBroly&ParagusBattle(DBH)Broly and Paragus in Dragon Ball HeroesJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Paragus makes an appearance during cutscenes with Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (his name is spelled "Baragus" or "Paragas").He makes his first appearance as playable character in a video game in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actorsJapanese Dub: Iemasa KayumiFUNimation Dub: Dameon ClarkeLatin American Dub: Roberto SenBrazilian Dub: Renan GonçalvesTriviaParagus apparently knows full well who Trunks is, although this seems to be a major plothole, as Trunks was never properly introduced by name to Paragus and was from the future, not the current time. Category:Villains